One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 28
Oak, still carrying Tack, was being chased by some ninjas, and was having problems running. Carrying Tack was not easy hurt, and the ninjas were the elite of the Black List Bounty Hunters. He should stop running, and fight them all off, soon. Tack, looking back at them, growled, and bonked Oak on the head. Oak stopped running, and Tack started to get off of him. "Let me fight them." Oak, puzzled, grabbed Tack. "No, we have to find your... Our crew, and escape! Captain, you go, I will hold them back off. It is what a mere minion must do." Tack, nodded to that, and smacked Oak over the head. "No. We fight together, as friends. That's what we do. Now, let's do this Oak." Tack, looking at the ninjas, was unable to count them, but Oak could tell their was about 40-60 of them. It would not be easy. Oak, holding a pop green, through it at the ground, and the first one to step on it, was struck by a giant pop green wolf. It knocked out 13 of them, and the rest, stood wary of the area. Oak, liked these new results more, and held out his hand, and grabbed the wrist with his other hand. "Let us finish this now, Captain." Tack, nodded, and he crouched. He pulled his back back, and jumped forward, with his arms sprinting to action. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLEY!" The attack struck most of the ninjas, but a few who dodged. Oak, in the air, knocked out three of them with punches and kicks, and landed safely. The rest, about 19 ninjas, held out katanas, and stood near them, but far away. The head ninja, looked angry. "Surrender now, or we will eliminate you, Tack and Oak!" Tack, as negotiable as ever, responded. "No." The ninjas, bowed, and flash stepped, surrounding the two. In an instant, Tack punched two, head butted one, And kicked 2 of them. Oak, kicked one, and struck two back in the neck. Yet, the ninjas were able to slash at the two, and they were hurt, causing both groups to jump away. 11 ninjas were left, and they didn't like the odds at all. The head ninja, took a step back, and the rest of the group, caught up. About 20 ninjas, came in, as backup. The head ninja, took a step forward, laughing. "Surrender now! We have over 30 highly trained men, here to kill your weakened ass's! No one can save you now!" A flash came over a group, and a ninja was took down by a kick. Another was punched in the face, and one ninja was thrown at another. Zozo, was behind Tack and Oak, cracking his knuckles. "Captain... Oak... Need help?" Tack, happy, hugged Zozo. "You won! You look awful... But won!" "Yeah yeah yeah, and guess who I bumped into?" About half a dozen ninjas fell down, and Malk came from behind them, looking at his knives. "Cap." "MALK! THOSE SCARS!" "I HAD THEM!" "Oh yeah." The ninjas, started to back away, and Rangton kicked one in the back, and Fea grabbed two behind the head, and smashed them into the ground. The head ninja, looked terrified, and he was paused, with the rest of the group. Ness and Taka, smirking, beat up the remaining ninjas, and all the ninjas were beat up and unconscious. Tack, looking at all of them, was too happy to remember he lost, and hugged every single one of them in a huge rubber grabbing hug. He squeezed them, smiling. "GUYS!" Fea, being close to Tack's face, smiled. "Thanks cap. We needed that... Myself included in emphasis." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc